It is well known to a person with ordinary skill in the art that power consumption of a mobile device is an important feature. Therefor in unused services, common mobile device are turned off or placed in a power saving state (idle). An example embodiment of a mobile device can be a cellular phone, smartphone, etc. In LTE networks the radio part power consumption can be reduced by going into a Radio-Resource Control (RRC) idle state. However, switching from off state or idle state to on state (connected state) requires extra signaling and control messages to be transferred over-the-air (OTA) between the mobile device and a base station. The signaling causes overhead in the mobile network.
In addition, the signaling and control impact the amount of users that can be served, at the same time, by the cellular network.